


Sleeping with enemy: A Catradora Fanfic

by ClaireAloe



Series: Sleeping with the enemy: A Catradora fanfiction [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireAloe/pseuds/ClaireAloe
Summary: After Adora runs away from the Horde and joins the rebellion, Catra finally realizes that she has feelings for her.~Smut/fluff mix~~17+~
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sleeping with the enemy: A Catradora fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168100
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Feelings

Catra's POV:

I still can't believe Adora left me. It's been two days since she ditched me for princesses. Princesses! She HATED princesses and now what? She's one of them?! It just doesn't make sense! I mean I thought I was worth more to her but I guess not.

And what's worst of all, I can't stop thinking about her. She's constantly in my mind driving me crazy. I hear her laugh constantly and when I close my eyes I see her smile. She's completely taken over my mind. And what's weird is that I don't mind it...

Growing up in horde has taught me that love and feelings were bad so I didn't realize how much Adora means to me until she was gone. How that maybe I enjoyed jumping on her more than normal or how sometimes I'd look at her lips and imagine pulling her in and kissing her...

NO! She left us! She left me! She's a distraction. She's the enemy! She means nothing to me. I'm a force captain now and I will lead the Horde to victory and rule over all of Etheria. And I will destroy anyone who gets in my way.

I look over at the scratched drawing next to me. I smile evilly.

"But first maybe I should pay my princess a quick visit to tell and show her how I feel" I say out loud.

I leave my room and steal some skiff keys before making my way into the whispering woods. Knowing Adora, her insomnia will have her taking a walk around this time.

I wander for what feels like hours, when I hear a rustle to my left. I see a blonde ponytail walk towards a clearing. I smile and extend my claws.

This is going to be fun... 😼

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is short I just wanted you guys to get a feel for what the story is going to be like. And it will get juicier later 😉


	2. Hey Adora

Adora's POV:

This was the third night being away from the Horde. Away from Catra. I can't get her face out of my head. She looked so sad and angry and I hated hurting her. I really wished I could stay with her but I'm She Ra! I have a responsibility to the rebellion now! 

I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see her staring at me through the smoke. Glimmer and Bow are passed out together on a pile of blankets on the floor. They've been sleeping in my room ever since the first night. Glimmer is drooling on Bow's stomach and he's snoring into her hair. They look so cute and also kinda gross. I'll have to make fun of them in the morning.

I decide I'll take a walk to clear my mind. I tiptoe around the sleeping babies and I almost make it out the door when I step on Glimmer's stress toy. It makes a loud squeak sound and I cringe in fear. The best friends stir in their sleep but don't wake up. I let out a sigh as I put my hair up in a ponytail. I grab my jacket as I exit the room closing the door quietly. I manage to maneuver my way out of the castle. I stroll through Bright Moon's village admiring the decorations and quietness of the town. It's so different from the Horde. Everything there is loud and dingy.

I walk around until I find a trail leading into the Whispering Woods. I decide to take it. It wines and curves for what feels like hours to place I haven't seen before. It's a First One's statue of She Ra. She looks so strong and powerful. I feel connected to it like I was brought here for a reason. But before I can figure out why a shadow moves on a branch above me.

"Heyyy Adora" says a flirtatious voice from above. 

Catra jumps down in front of me and I reach for my sword only to realize I forgot it in my room.

"Aw what's the matter princess, lost your sword" Catra says with a laugh. I just glare at her.

"Don't worry I didn't come to fight" she smirks at the ground, "Or maybe just a little".

She lashes at my cheek and I back away but she nicks me and I feel the blood dripping down my chin. 

I clutch my cheek and mutter "Catra. What do you want".

"Aw" she says circling me, "Always so straight to the point, Adora. What if I just wanted to have a chat with my ex best friend slash enemy, hmm?" She looks at me quizzingly. 

I stare back at her with the same intensity trying to read her mind. She's always been able to see right through me but I could never really know what she was thinking.

Catra then suddenly sweeps my legs and I fall to the ground on my knees in pain. She pulls my hair up and then punches me in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of me I lay on my back seeing a pair of yellow and blue eyes staring at me. Her lips snarling. She kneels down forcing my legs open and pinning my arms to the ground. 

My breathing increases as I wonder what game she's trying to pull. She's smiling slowly moving her knee up my leg. 

"All I wanted to say to you is that I've moved on" Catra says still moving her knee up. "There is nothing you nor the princesses can do to stop me from winning and destroying the rebellion for good" she continues. Her knee is half way up my thigh now. I'm completely paralyzed, I can't move. All I can do is try to stop my heart from racing and stare at those eyes. I feel my breathing stagger as she pulls me into her knee and grabs my hair up to her level as I gasp a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Ah Catra, I'm not going to let you get away with this-ahhh" I say as she circles her knee back. 

"Don't be so sure of that princess" she smirks as she wipes the dried blood of my cheek and kisses it lightly. 

She pauses for a second and then pushes me down hard before disappearing into the woods. My breathing is heavy and I clutch my stomach. I feel pain but also this weird feeling of butterflies. Catra knows how to hit me where it hurts and also were it doesn't...

I sit up slowly a bit confused as my vision becomes less hazy. The pain is slowly starting to go away but the butterflies are still there, swirling around stomach. My crotch is still tingling from her knee. I start blushing realizing that I liked what she did to me. 

I look back up at the statue and decide to tell Glimmer and Bow about it tomorrow. And I'm definitely leaving out the Catra part, although I might have to rant to Bow about it later. (He's less judgy than Glimmer).

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it longer and more um exciting. Thanks for reading!


	3. Sweet Dreams

Catra:

I felt weird on the walk back to the Fright Zone. This was my first time actually hurting Adora and not She Ra. I also didn't expect my body to do what it did. I mean I'm not complaining it was really fun watching Adora squirm. My cheeks start going hot thinking about her gasps. God she was hot when she did that.

I finally make it out of these dumb woods. I grab my skiff and ride it back to the force captain headquarters. Everyone is asleep in their rooms. I open the door to my room and I'm startled by the figure sitting on my bed.

"Hey wildcat!" Scorpio says with a smile. She gets up to hug me but I duck out of her embrace. 

"What do you want Scorpia? It's late" I say annoyed. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover but when I came to your room you were gone" Scorpia explains. 

"Yeah, I had to take care of something" Or someone I thought.

"Well your here now so maybe-" "I'm tired Scorpia" I snap at her. I look up at her and she has tears in her eyes.

I sigh. "I'm didn't mean to snap Scorpia I just really want to sleep. Let's have breakfast together tomorrow" I say trying to compromise with the six foot tall arachnid girl.

Scorpia smiles big and wraps me in hug. I try to squirm but give up and pat her head. She puts me down and says "see you tomorrow Catra" as she closes my door. 

Finally peace and quiet. I lay down and close my eyes, replaying the events of the night in my head as I fall asleep smiling.

Adora

After following the trail back to Bright Moon I sneak back into the castle. I open the door quietly and turn to close it when a puff of sparkles fly in my face. I close my eyes and open them to find that Glimmer had teleported in front of me. 

"Where did you go, Adora" she says arms crossed tapping her foot. I smile awkwardly and try to talk my way out of this.

"Nowhere just took a night stroll" I smile covering up my cheek.

"What are you hiding" Glimmer says frowning. 

"Nothing" I say rolling my eyes and flicking my wrist down. 

"Move your hand, Adora" Glimmer says. 

"Why?" I say trying to act nonchalant. Glimmer wrestles with me trying to grab my hand.

"No no Glimmer stop, I'm fine just-" I say as she grabs my hand down. 

"Adora your bleeding" Bow says after being woken up by the commotion. 

"Who did this to you?" Glimmer demands.

"Um I did by accident" I chuckle. "Yeah you see I was walking in the Whispering Woods when a bird fell from out of the sky so I tried to catch it but you see I fell and scratched my face but I caught the bird so it was ok" I finish out of breath. 

"Sureeee" Glimmer says not convinced.

"Aw poor bird" Bow says sadly "I'm glad you saved it though".

"Bow! There was no bird, Adora is lying to us and I don't know why" Glimmer says frustrated.

"Pshh. I'm not lying, that um that really happened" I look at Glimmer who is still unconvinced and sigh. 

"Alright fine ya got me. I was really taking a stroll though. But I kinda ran into someone" I say blushing.

Glimmer starts saying "Don't tell me it was-" "It was Catra" I say finishing her sentence. 

"Adora what's wrong with you" Glimmer shouts, "You shouldn't be walking around the woods at night by yourself, and especially without your sword".

"I know, I know but I forgot to bring it and I couldn't sleep" I say defending myself.

"Adora we're just worried about you" Bow says coming up behind Glimmer and putting a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down.

"I know and thank you for that but I'm fine guys really" I say smiling weakly. "But I'm kinda exhausted now so can we go back to sleep?" 

Glimmer sighs and pulls me into hug. Bow squeals and joins in too. 

"Sorry for getting mad I'm just protective of you guys" Glimmer says quietly.

"It's ok Glimmer, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied in the first place" I say looking down at her. She smiles back up at me.

"Awww best friend squad apology hug" Bow says happily.

"Alright guys it's late let's get some sleep" Glimmer says as we break the hug. "Looking at you, Adora" she says jokingly. 

We all laugh and get back into our blanket beds. I close my eyes and before I know it I'm fast asleep dreaming about fields of butterflies...

A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter was more fluff but I felt like there was a natural break in the story for it. Also I wanted to include more characters. I hoped u enjoyed it :)


	4. WAP

A/N: This chapter is based on the Sea Gate episode as well as the legendary WAP song by Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion. Enjoy!

⚠️Warning: This chapter contains descriptive smut and mature themes and language⚠️

Catra

I can't believe I'm on a death trap in the middle of a watery abyss right now. I hate water. Scorpia keeps trying to cheer me up but I'm pissed off at Shadow Weaver. Like more than normal. 

Of course she sends me to do her dirty work. I can't believe my assignments are all just chasing after Adora. If I was in charge I would be crushing the rebellion for good. But noooo this bitch has us chasing after a dumb blonde and her princess friends. I cringe and throw up over the side of the boat.

"Hey wildcat!" Scorpia says cheerfully handing me some water. "Thanks" I say chugging it. I wipe my mouth and hand her back the bottle. 

"You, ok?" she asks concerned. 

"I'm fine. I'm just tired of being on this damn boat" I say annoyed. She shakes her head in agreement trying to be supportive but I know she loves the ocean.

"I'll feel better once we capture Adora and get back to the Fright Zone" I say sighing.

"That's the spirit" Scorpia says raising her hand to give me a high five. I snarl and roll my eyes walking past her. 

"Ok next time then" she yells and waves at me. 

I walk up to the upper deck to check on how things are going. I look down at the lower deck to see Lonnie and Rogelio talking about something while Kyle tries to do their task. 

"Hey knuckleheads" I yell down to them, "Why don't you stop gossiping and start working". Lonnie glares at me while Rogelio and Kyle look down awkwardly. I growl and shout, "Do I have to say it again or am I clear." Lonnie sighs and says something the others. They get back to work. I smirk a little. It was fun bossing people around. 

I look back out at the sea and I feel my smirk melt away. I sigh and sit down. The sooner I get off this boat and away from these idiots the better. 

Adora

"Ha I won again" I shout triumphantly slamming Sea Hawk's hand down on the table. 

"No fair! Let's go one more time" he pleads.

Bow laughs and says, "That's what you said the last 20 times."

"Ok but this is the last time I mean it!" he says dramatically putting his foot up on the table, "Or my name isn't Sea Hawk the sea captain!" 

Bow starts blushing and his pupils dilate looking at the flamboyant man flexing his muscles. 

"Ohhhhhh-" Sea Hawk starts singing but is cut off by Glimmer teleporting down to the deck. 

"I think we're here guys!" she excitedly.

I look to my right as we approach a huge magical sea gate protecting Salineas. 

"Wow" I say looking up at the magnificent structure. 

"Is this your first time in Salineas, Adora?" Bow asks smiling. 

"Yeah and it's beautiful" I say my eyes sparkling. 

Sea Hawk parks the boat at the pier and we exit taking in the sights. We take two steps when we're stopped by a breathless guard. 

"Halt! Halt! Halt, I say!" the guard says running up to us. 

"State your business in Salineas" he says firmly. 

"We're on a royal mission from the Queen of Bright Moon and we need to speak with Princess Mermista" Glimmer says in a professional tone. 

The guard nods his head and leads us to giant shell like castle. We ooh and ahh at the beautiful castle decorated with shinning tiles and pearls. The guard leads us to the throne room and opens the door. We all gasp at the magnificent room with a huge blue throne in the center occupied by a very bored princess. 

"Ugh who let him back in" the princess says pointing to Sea Hawk. 

Sea Hawk gets down on one knee and kisses the princess' hand.

"Mermista, my love, I've missed you more and more since the day I last saw you. My love for you burns like the Dragon's Daughters 1 and 2. I wrote you a shanty that I think you'll enjoy very much, Ohhhh-"

"Sorry to interrupt Princess Mermista but we are on an important mission that I'd love to discuss with you" Glimmer says chiming in. Sea Hawk looks defeated at Glimmer interrupting him for at least the 2nd time today.

Mermista says apathetically "Yeah as long as I don't have to listen to him anymore" looking at the shanty singer. 

"But Mermista" Sea Hawk pleads jumping into her lap.

"Ughhhh how many times have I told you not to do that" Mermista says annoyed. 

"More time than I can count my love" Sea Hawk says not taking the hint. 

Catra 

"How much longer" I say frustrated. 

"It looks about 10 more minutes if I'm reading my tablet right" Scorpia says messing with her device. 

"It better be. I'm sick of this fucking boat" I say growling. 

"Cheer up, wildcat" Scorpia says smiling lifting Catra into her arms. 

"No no Scorpia put me DOWN!" I yell squirming in her arms. 

"Just relax and let Scorpia rock you until we get to shore" Scorpia says soothingly. 

"Put. Me. DOWN!" I scream pushing myself out of her arms. 

All of a sudden Kyle comes running towards us. 

"Force Captain Catra um sir uh ma'am uh we're here" Kyle blurts out. 

"Finally" I say almost trampling over Kyle. 

I get to the front of the boat when I see a huge freaking gate blocking us from Salineas. 

"Scorpia" I shout. The force captain runs over smiling. 

"What's up Catra?" she says. 

"Why is there a huge magical barrier blocking our path.

"Ohh yeah. I forgot about that, yeah that's the Salineas Sea Gate" she says still smiling. 

I take a deep breath and then yell at the top of my lungs, "WHEN WAS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME THERE WAS A FUCKING GATE BLOCKING OUR ROUTE" I glare at everyone.

"HUH NOBODY?"

I take another deep breath and I see Scorpia coming up to me slowly. 

"What" I snap at her. 

"We learned about the gate in force captain orientation" she says quietly.

"THERE'S A FORCE CAPTAIN ORIENTATION?!" I yell again but more shocked than angry.

I feel flustered and embarrassed so I turn around and put on a fake smile. 

"Thanks for letting me know Scorpia" I say sweetly. 

"Aw of course wild-" she begins.

"You!" I yell pointing to the 3 cadets, "Find us a way past this gate!"

They look at each other confused and then look back at me. Kyle was about to speak up when I scowl and shout, "NOW!" 

They jump startled but walk away fast. 

Great. Just great. I'm never getting off of this stupid boat apparently. 

Adora

Mermista leads us to the enormous gate which is flickering. I can sense the magic leaving it. I guess even magic walls can only take so much from the Horde before failing. 

"For the honor OF GRAYSKULL!" I shout raising my sword. God that never gets old. I look down at my She Ra muscles. These never get old either. 

I turn to the group to see everyone blushing and the newbies staring in shock. 

"Wow um that's cool or whatever" Mermista says trying to downplay her emotions. ""So do you think you can fix it?" she asks hopeful.

"Yeah let me try something" I say pointing my sword at the center of the gate. I just thought about how I wanted to fix it when a beam of light came from my sword hitting the gate. I smiled happily realizing that I figured it out you know without hurting anyone or anything (sorry tree that I punched).

The gate started to turn more blue and sparkly but it was taking a while. Bow started humming the jeopardy theme which made us all laugh. 

I felt like I was starting to get a handle on it when a blast came from behind me hitting the gate causing me to get electrocuted. 

"Ahhh owwww" I say stumbling back in pain but continuing to point my sword at the gate. 

I guess the Horde caught up with us. I see from the corner of my eye everyone leaving to fight the intruders while I continue. 

They blast the cannon again and I'm shocked again. God this hurts. I feel a weight on my sword and I open my eyes to find none other that my childhood best friend squatting on it.

"Wow" she says with a smirk, "The tiara gets more stupider the more you look at it" she says laughing. 

She gets off and flashes her badge in my face. "With you gone I finally got a promotion" she says trying to get a rise out of me. 

"Congratulations" I mutter not really paying attention. 

She looks hurt and swallows her feelings. 

"Come on Adora this has gone on long enough. Come back with me" she says this last part pleadingly and I almost feel bad when I say "I'm not going back Catra." 

She frowns and slashes my cheek. I groan in pain. She takes a few more swings before coming close to face and bringing my hand up. She was inches from my face and I thought she was about to do something when she punches my stomach bringing me to my knees. 

She's behind me and grabs my face with her hand and kneels down to my ear.

"Seriously princess this is what your leaving me for, dress up games and a light show?" she says hurt. 

She smiles evily before leaning in closer to my ear and says, "When did you get so weak." 

That was the last straw. 

"Aghhh" I scream grabbing her hand a throwing her into the water below. 

She yells until she hits the water and I jump down after her. 

"Pfhh Adora what are you doinggg Ahh put me DOWN!" I pick up the wet cat girl and throw her over my shoulder bringing her into a cave near the shore. 

Catra is still spitting out water when I drop her down on the cave floor. I get out my sword and transform it into a rope tying her hands behind her back and connecting it to stalagmite above. 

"Aw not so powerful now huh kitten" I say letting the last word roll of my tongue as I lean towards her face. She starts blushing and squirming trying to get her hands free. She won't be able to though since it's literal First Ones tech. 

She starts trembling from being wet and smile putting my hands up on wall behind her. My face was only inches away from her and I had to lean down since I was still in my She Ra form. 

I can her audibly gulp and look down before looking me in the eyes saying, "Adora what are you doing-" I put my finger on her lips shushing her. 

I smirk down at her and lean into her putting my hand on her cheek rubbing it lightly. 

"I'm simply returning the favor kitty cat" I say seductively. It worked because I feel Catra's entire body get goosebumps when I said it. I laugh and start kissing her neck as she starts moaning and purring quietly.

After I had left a purple mark on her neck, I bit my lip and touched her cheek. I took my other hand and traveled down her body until I reached her pants. I looked into her eyes the entire time watching them go wider and wider. 

I play with the hem of her pants for little bit watching her face turn bright shades of red. I giggle leaning in again to say innocently, "Is something wrong kitten?"

Catra blushes hard and makes a sound that I can only describe as a gulp combined with a moan with purring. I smile slyly and yank her pants down. 

"Adora-a wait I ahhhh" she says moaning, my fingers rubbing her clit. I smile hearing her purr and moan against me. Her body is trembling and her face was red. Her eyes kept flittering closed and her mouth was making ungodly noises. 

I take a moment to tease her. I move my hand lower and groan in her ear, "you're one wet ass pussy." She looks embarrassed gasping trying to say something but before she can I move my hand over her mouth moving back up to work on her clit and she quiets down.

"Good girl" I say smirking.

Catra

Oh fuck oh god. Shit. How'd I get myself into this situation. My arms and hands bonded above me and Adora as a 8 foot tall princess fingering me. I mean I've had this fantasy in my head since before I can remember but I never expected it to actually happen.

"Uhhhmmm" I keep moaning into her ear. Every time I do I feel her smile and increase her speed. 

Damn. 

I hate how much I like this. 

My knees are weak and feel like my body is on fire, tingling at her touch. And god does she know how to touch me. Her fingers definitely know what they're doing. 

"Uhhhahhh" I gasp again and she pulls me up effortfully so that my legs are around her waist and my back hits the cave wall. Her fingers are still going a full speed. Her hand still on my cheek and our foreheads touching moving together with our bodies.

She pushes her hips into me continuously adding to the stimulation. My claws are digging into her back but if she's in pain she hasn't said anything. I feel like I'm about to explode. 

She starts kissing the other side of neck and pulls my hair up so she can get a better angle. Her fingers still going light speed on my clit. 

I take a deep breath and feel the fireworks.

"Ah AH ADORA-Uhhmmmm" I say climaxing in her arms. 

We are both panting heavily and she removes her fingers and licks them clean. She quickly unties my hands and carries me to the ground. I feel weak like my legs don't work. She smiles down at me. 

"See ya later Catra" she says winking at me. 

She exits the cave leaving me, a hot mess, on the cave floor. 

I pull my pants up and try to compose myself. I exit the cave to see that She Ra fixed the Sea Gate. I sigh defeatedly. I hop in the water so Scorpia doesn't suspect anything. 

I see her swimming over to me and she pulls me back to the life boat. Apparently those idiots destroyed the big one. Great. 

Scorpia pulls me into the boat and I attempt to dry myself off with a towel. 

"Start rowing" I snap at Kyle and Rogelio. 

I sigh and roll my eyes to look at Adora embracing the sparkle girl and the arrow boy. I feel my lips turn down into a frown.

"Hey at least you distracted She Ra for a little bit" Scorpia says patting my back and pulling me out of my trance.

"What?!" I say shrieking at her. 

"Yeah I didn't see you or She Ra for a little bit so I assumed you guys were fighting somewhere else. It was a good attempt but I guess it didn't work that well um sorry" she babbles realizing what she said. 

I relax and let out the breath I was holding. 

"Yeah well I was very good at um distracting her" I say turning away so they wouldn't see me blush. 

"Don't worry we'll get them next time Wildcat" Scorpia says cheerfully. 

"Yeah...next time" I say unconsciously smiling up at the dumb blonde. 

I mean at least this mission wasn't a total defeat...😏

A/N: This felt like it took forEVER to write but I love how it turned out! I hope you guys did too! Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy 😘


	5. The heart wants what it wants

Adora

"Adora. Adora! ADORA!" Bow shouts at me snapping me out of my daydream.

"What?!" I say grabbing more sword, getting ready to fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down She-Ra I was just trying to get your attention" Bow says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah" I say with an embarrassed chuckle. "What is it, Bow?"

"Welllll I was trying to show you my new tech arrow but your eyes got all glazed over and you started blushing" he says chuckling.

_Oh shit. I keep thinking of the cave and Catra. And our bodies..._

"ADORA!" Bow shouts again.

"Shit. Shoot, sorry Bow" I say blushing hard.

"You've been a mess ever since Sealines, are you sure your ok" he says studying me.

"Yeah, yeah. I am A-Ok" I say making the ok sign with fingers and putting on a forced smile.

He half smiles back and then stays behind to talk to Glimmer. No doubt about me and my lack of attention.

Glimmer had run out of teleports so we were walking back to Bright Moon. It was ok though because the fresh air gave me time to process what happened. What I did.

"Hey Adora!" Swift Wind says landing down next to me.

"Hey" I say still thinking about it.

"Hey what's wrong?" Swift Wind looks down at me. I realized I was sulking.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now" I say sighing.

"Why don't we take a ride? I know that always cheers you up" he says smiling.

I smile. "That sounds great, Swift Wind. Let me just tell Glimmer and Bow first." I walk up to my friends and overhear them talking.

"I know Glimmer but I think we should give her some space" Bow says in a hushed tone.

"Well I think we should talk to her and find out what's wrong!" Glimmer says a little louder.

I clear my throat loudly.

"Oh hi Adora" Bow says with an awkward laugh. "We were just-"

"It's fine" I interrupt, "I'm going for a ride on Swift Wind and I'll meet you guys back in Bright Moon.

They look at each other and turn back to me while I was hop on Swift Wind's back.

"Wait Adora!" Glimmer shouts as we take off. I ignore her and focus on the wind hitting my face and flowing through my hair. I love this feeling.

After a minute of flying, Swift Wind speaks up.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" he asks. I take a deep breath.

"Do you think we can go somewhere else first" I say, "I want to go somewhere more private."

"Yeah I have just the place" Swift Wind says smiling.

I hold on tight as Swift Wind loop de loops and dives into the Whispering Woods. He carefully navigates in between the trees before stopping in front of what seemed like a wall of leaves.

"We're here" he says dramatically. I look around not really sure what he means.

"Um where?" I say confused.

Swift Wind pushes me forward with his wings into the leaves. On the other side there was a part of the woods I've never seen before. It felt magical. There were gold flecks everywhere and everything seemed to glow. There was a medium sized waterfall and lagoon with crystal blue water. Swift Wind walks over to it to take a drink before sitting down on the grass.

"You coming?" he says, bringing me out of my awe. I run over and sit down next to him. He puts his wings around and hugs me. Before I realize it I'm crying.

"I-I did something stupid" I say in between sobs.

"I do stupid stuff all the time Adora" Swift Wind says with a supportive smile.

I chuckle and wipe away tears.

"Yeah you do" I say and he pushes me lightly with his wings as a rebuttal.

I take a bunch of deep breaths before continuing.

"I fingered Catra" I blurt out and slam my hands over my mouth out of shock of what I just said.

Swift Wind's eyes widens and then he starts to laugh. Wait what he's laughing?!

"Adora you made it seem like the world was ending when all you did is go to 2nd base with your girlfriend er enemy um friend, you get the point" he says still laughing. I blush pink.

He smiles and says, "Yeah, it's kinda weird especially since you guys are technically fighting each other but it's kinda obvious you guys like each other."

I turn bright red and get flustered.

"I do not like Catra" I say crossing my arms.

"Yeah sureee" Swift Wind says rolling his eyes.

I scoff. "I DON'T!" I say yelling at him.

"Adora I'm literally bonded to you, I know what you're feeling and it's definitely not platonic" he says winking.

I blush red again. I think about what he said earlier and continue.

"And I guess we still haven't technically kissed yet or seen each other naked so I don't know if we technically made it to 2nd base." I say mumbling the last part.

Swift Wind starts laughing again.

In between laughs he says, "For the base thing don't worry about it. You guys are acting out of heat and horniness so it makes sense that you skipped a couple of steps" he says teasingly.

I turn so he couldn't see how dark my cheeks were. And then I remembered he could feel it anyways and turned around sighing.

"How'd you get so good at giving advice?" I say looking at the rainbow horse.

"Well you blasted me with a magic sword so maybe that gave me awesome therapist powers or maybe because horses are great companions" Swift Wind says pondering.

I laugh and smile.

I then take a deep breath and start thinking about everything. We sit in silence until I turn back to face my horse companion.

"I'm just confused Swifty. Do I tell Glimmer and Bow? What do I do about Catra? Are we still enemies? And why do I maybe want to be with her again?" I say the last part under my breath but I could tell he heard me because he hugged me again.

"Look Adora I'm probably not qualified to give you advice about this but I'll try" Swift Wind says with sincere eyes. "I think you shouldn't tell Glimmer and Bow yet but I think when you get more comfortable with um the situation you should let them know."

"That I'm fucking the enemy" I say sighing.

"Yeah more or less" Swift Wind says chuckling. I give him a nervous laugh and flop my head back down on his mane.

"Ok about Catra..." he starts to say and I groan even though I asked him about her.

"I think you should tread with caution" he says looking down at me. "Like you know Catra more than me but she's a literal war criminal and well your She Ra."

"Yeah I know" I say sighing again.

"But... I know how you feel about her and I think that as long as you don't put yourself or others in danger your allowed to see where this goes" he says with smiling eyes.

I stand up and say, "But like you said, I'm She Ra! I have a responsibility to the people of Etheria and to the rebellion!" I'm pacing back forth with my arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah your She Ra and I'm Swift Wind so what? We don't have to be perfect all the time or follow some destiny created for us thousands of years ago. You deserve to follow your heart even if that means sleeping with the enemy." He says the last part with wink and I smirk.

"Your right" I say smiling. I wipe my face and fix my hair pulling it back into my signature pony tail.

"Aren't I always" Swift Wind says while standing in a majestic pose. I laugh.

"Come on Swifty let's go back to Bright Moon. I have to make it up to Bow and Glimmer for ditching them" I say getting on his back.

Swift Wind smiles and takes off doing another loop de loop before flying out of the oasis and through the trees towards Bright Moon.

"Weeeeee" I shout, laughing and clutching his mane feeling the wind once again. I felt a lot better, still confused but better.

I see the sun starting to set in the horizon and I remember the rooftop talks back in the Fright Zone between Catra and I. My heart pangs and I feel heavy again. I wish my heart wasn't making me feel things for her but it was. I've always loved her, she was my best friend. But now she's my enemy. And I think that maybe I want something more with her. I wish I could just convince her to leave the Horde and come with me. Maybe she would come if I kept asking. Or maybe she never will...

_A/N: Hope u guys liked this chapter. I wanted to write Swift Wind because I felt like him and Adora should've gotten more bonding moments in the show. I'm also still finding a rhythm for this story. I think that some chapters will be smut while others will be fluff or just like a story plot style. Also let me know what you guys like so I can include it. Stay safe :)_


	6. Princess Prom part 1

Catra

When we finally make it back to the Fright Zone I push past cadets forcefully as a run to my room. I lock the door and throw myself on the bed. God why do I keep having these feelings for a dumb jock. My heart and clit tingles just thinking about her. I grab my pillow and scream into it. 

_I'll have to get her back for what she put me through._

"Force Captain Catra please report to Lord Hordak's sanctum immediately" an intercom voice says. I groan and get up. I walk over to the sink and wash my face and slick my hair back. I walk out of the room and bump into Scorpia.

"Hey there Wildcat how ya doin-"

"I can't talk right now Scorpia, I need to speak to Hordak" I say shoving past her.

"Oo I need to talk to him too, I'll come with you" Scorpia says catching up to me. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, just stay out of the way" I say annoyed.

We finally get to Hordak's sanctum. He's sitting up on his throne with Shadow Weaver beside him.

"Force Captain Catra. How nice of you to finally join us" Hordak says frowning.

"Excuse me Lord Hordak for my tardiness" I say bowing slightly.

Scorpia starts to say, "It's uh kinda my fault actually Lord Hordak I held up Cat-"

"I don't care" Hordak says before turning his attention back to me. "I heard you were unsuccessful in destroying the Salineas Sea Gate" he says coldly. I see Shadow Weaver cross her arms, she was probably smiling under that hideous mask. 

_That mother fuck-_

"Yes, but we learned how they charge the Sea Wall's magic and we can improve our weapons to destroy the wall for good" I say creating a fist with my hand.

"And how do the charge the wall, Force Captain?" Hordak says intrigued.

"With...with um...with She Ra" I mumble. Hordak frowns and screams in anger. He throws his tablet to just right of me hitting pipes causing them to break and fall. I let a high pitched yelp and my tail fluffs up.

"Watch it!" I yell, "It's not my fault She Ra was there!"

"Yes but it is your fault for not defeating her. You need to find her weakness and use it!" he shouts. I look to the ground frowning. Maybe if things were different I would be her weakness. I suddenly remember her with her friends in Salineas. I smile with an idea in mind.

I look up at Hordak and say, "What if there was a way to exploit her weakness and possibly crush the leader of the rebellion" I say moving my head back up. Hordak smiles and puts his hands together in satisfaction. Shadow Weaver is shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Scorpia is looking at me confused but intrigued. 

"Scorpia what were you telling Lonnie about some princess thing on the boat" I say eyeing her.

"Uh yeah Princess Prom it's-"

"It's a dance event that all princesses attend, correct?"

"Uh yes"

I look up at Hordak who understands where I'm going with this.

I smile evilly and say, "We're going to crash a party."  
  


Adora

"I don't know why can't I just go as She Ra instead. She has a killer outfit and everyone likes her better anyways" I say to the sparkle girl.

"Because you're not allowed to have weapons at Princess Prom and besides everyone deserves to meet the real you, Adora!" Glimmer says crossing her arms. "Now come on we have to pick out an outfit for you."

"Ok ok calm down...but let me just run the obstacle course one more time" I say darting out of her grasp.

"Adora!" she yells at me. I stop and sulk, walking back to her.

"Fine you don't have to yell" I say defeated. Glimmer smiles and pushes me back down into my chair. She walks to the Royal dress closet and starts pulling out the most poofiest dresses I've ever seen.

"No no no no no" I say shaking my head wildly, "I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh come on Adora! "You would look amazing in this pink one" she says while holding up a ball of frills and lace. I make a gag face and she rolls her eyes.

"Why don't I wear something more simple" I say walking over to the closet. I shuffle through the dresses until I come across a dark red knee length dress. I pull it out and show it to Glimmer.

She squeals and claps her hands, "That's perfect for you, Adora!"

I smile looking down at it. "Yeah I guess it is."  
  


Catra

"Why didn't you tell me your a princess?" I say confused.

Scorpia starts to say smiling, "Oh well you should've learned about it in For-"

"Force Captain orientation, yeah I guessed" I interrupt rolling my eyes.

"Yep, you got it Wildcat" she says still smiling.

"Where are we even going. I don't think I've ever even been to this part of the Fright Zone" I say looking around.

"We're in the basement, where all the storage rooms are" Scorpia says looking at me over her shoulder. "Ah here we are" she says stopping in front of a silver door that's rusting. She slides it open to reveal that's filled with formal wear.

"Why does the Horde have a formal wear room in the basement?" I ask confused.

"Well I think some of it's contraband from villages but most of it is from my kingdom you know before um yeah" Scorpia says while swiping through dresses. "Ooo what do you think of this one" she holds up at frilly gray dress with red bows.

We both stifle a laugh and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah no we can do better than that" I say going over to the suit section.

I swipe through a bunch of grandpa suits before coming across a burgundy suit. It's perfect.

"Hey Scorpia what do you think of-"

As I go around the corner I see Scorpia in a beautiful black dress with a leg slit.

"Wow", I say speechless, "You look amazing."

Scorpia blushes. "I love that suit Wildcat" she says still blushing.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll fit me" I say shrugging.

"Here" Scorpia says handing a black tie. I throw it around my neck not tying it.

"Perfect" I say smiling. Scorpia is admiring herself in the mirror when I say, "I think you are missing something." I walk over to the jewelry where I find bright big red ruby earrings. I hand them to her and say, "Here."

Scorpia blushes and says, "Thanks Wildcat." She picks me up and hugs me and I groan. Scorpia laughs and says, "Come on now we have to see yours on!"

"Ok ok hold on" I go behind the divider thingy and I pull on the suit. It fits perfectly. I smile giddy and quickly frown. Thank god Scorpia didn't see that. I fluff my hair and adorn the tie around my neck still leaving it untied. I emerge from behind the divider to see Scorpia all did up including the earrings.

She looks at me in shock and blushes. "Wow Wildcat you look..you look...amazing" Scorpia says breathlessly.

I blush a little but ignore it and say, "Whatever it's just clothes for a stupid party it's nothing special." I turn away so she can't read my face. I take a deep breathe and turn around to face her again. I hold out my hand for her to take. "Are you ready to raise hell?" I say smirking.

She takes my hand and smiles starring into my eyes. "Hell yeah Wildcat!"  
  
  


Adora

"Wow Princess Frosta's castle is huge!" I say as we enter the icy fortress.

"Yeah besides Bright Moon, the Kingdom of Snows is the second biggest Princess territory. We need her to join the Rebellion our else our chances suck." Glimmer says smiling but looking around. "Where is he" she mutters under her breath.

I give her a sympathetic look and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps a little bit and hangs her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just...I don't know" she says sighing. "I just feel like he picked Perfuma over me" she says sulking.

"I think he was just being nice" I say softly.

"You think so?" Glimmer says looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"I know so" I say smiling. She still looks unconvinced though.

"Come on let's go introduce ourselves to Princess Frosta" Glimmer says pulling my arm towards the throne. There's a lot of people in line so we wait behind them.

"I'm really proud of my bowing technique, I worked on it for an hour" I say whispering to Glimmer. She laughs and I can tell she doesn't think I'm serious. We finally get to the top of the line and we bow. I count to three before coming back up only to see a little girl on the throne.

Before I know it I'm speaking, "That's Frosta? But she's like 10" I say too loudly.

Frosta hears me and scowls. "Actually I'm 11 so shut the f-" she stops herself and clears her throat. "I'm 11 and three quarters" she says deadpanned.

Glimmer starts trying to save us by going on about ancient rules and esteemed hostesses. I just stand there smiling trying not to make more of a fool out of myself. I start to say thank you when guards push us out of the way.

_Rude_

Don't worry there's still plenty of time to win her over!" Glimmer says a little too enthusiastically. "Come on let's check upstairs to see if we can find friends" Glimmer says. She pulls my hand and we walk up the blue stairs and up to the balcony area. There are less people there and Glimmer pulls me to the edge so we can get a better view of the party.

Glimmer is still trying to find Bow while I pretend to assist her while really just reviewing party facts in my head.

"There he is!" Glimmer says a little too loud. I follow her finger to see Bow in a light pink crop top with pink flowers. Perfuma is wearing a matching pink flower dress with a gold flower necklace.

Glimmer scowls. "They're matching!" she says angry. "That's our thing!"

"Glimmer I'm sure it's just so they can look good for the prom" I say trying my best to be supportive. I scan the crowd seeing all the familiar faces. "Besides Bow isn't the type to leave his friends behind and neither am-" I see Catra walk through the main entrance and I stop speaking. We make eye contact and she smirks.

_Oh hell no_  
  


Catra

Adora's face is fucking priceless. I wink at her while we're making eye contact and I see her face get red and flustered. I laugh and whisper to Scorpia.

"Pretend I'm telling you something for our plan" I say in her ear. She gives me a very visible thumbs up and we continue walking together.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Adora grab her friend and rush down the stairs towards us. I turn on my charm and put my game face on.

"Hey Adora" I say smirking at the blonde.

She frowns and moves closer to me. "Catra. What are you doing here?" she mutters through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm attending the Princess Prom with the lovely Princess Scorpia here" I say innocently but I smile making eye contact with Adora. She balls her hand into a fist but her friend grabs her hand and pulls her away. "Hook line and sinker" I whisper to Scorpia who nods back at me.  
  
  


Adora

"Ugh Glimmer, what is it" I say frustrated.

"Um what is it?! What is it, is that you were about to get into a fight with Catra at Princess Prom until stopped you" she says angrily.

"Yeah well that was kinda the point **Glimmer"** I say enunciating her name in annoyance.

She smacks her forehead. She takes a deep breath before saying "No fighting is allowed at Princess Prom. It's one of basic rules and if you break it your banished forever."

"But Catra-"

"I know Adora" Glimmer says interrupting me, "We'll just have to keep an eye on them won't we." She winks at me which I respond with a head nod and we scan the room.

"Hey Glimmer, hi Adora! What's up with you guys?" says Bow coming over with Perfuma around his arm.

"Haha Adora that was so funny" Glimmer says laughing. I just give her a confused look before turning back to Bow and Perfuma.

"We **were** doing good until we spotted Catra here!" I say intensely.

Bow looks surprised and says, "What is she doing here? It can't be good, I'll be on the look out for anything suspicious."

"Thanks Bow" I say exhaling a breath I didn't know how long I've been holding.

"Come on Bow let's go say hi to more friends" Perfuma says giving us a smile before pulling Bow towards another group of people.

I wave goodbye and turn back to a really red and angry Glimmer. "What's-"

"ADORA!" Glimmer shouts getting the people around us attention. She is quiet until they turn back around. She grabs my hand and I make a surprised noise as she leads to a quieter space.

"Did you see how close they were! They're basically a couple!" Glimmer says in a shout whisper.

"No I don't-"

"And did you see how Perfuma pulled him away from us, why did he leave with her!" Glimmer says interrupting me.

I don't speak just in case she's not done. I see her staring at me intensely so I assume she's done now. 

"Well I think that your blowing this out of proportion. They are here **together** so it makes sense that they are in fact, **together**. And I think the conversation came to a natural end so Perfuma just wanted to go talk to some more people, I wouldn't take it personal" I say smiling sympathetically the whole time.

Glimmer sighs in defeat realizing she was in fact blowing things out of proportion. "Your right as usual." she smacks her face. "Oh my god I forgot about Catra and Scorpia" she says.

I cringe realizing I had forgot too for a second. I scan the crowd and see Catra by refreshments. "I'll take Catra, an you take Scorpia?" I say turning to Glimmer.

"Yeah she's talking to someone over by the ice sculpture" she says giving me a nod before walking off. 

I return the nod and walk to the refreshment table. Catra spots me and grins while dropping a piece of paper in the trash before walking off. I sprint bumping into people trying to get to the trash can. I go through it trying to find the paper.

_Ahah got it!_

I open the note and frown. The note says 'Hey Adora' with a drawing of Catra. I groan in frustration. I turn around and see a bunch of guests gasping with horrified faces.

_Oh no, just smile and look like you had a good reason for digging through the trash, Adora._

I smile awkwardly and look around for Catra. I finally spot her on the balcony talking to Entrapta. I glare at her.

_What are you up to?_

I run up the stairs and catch my breath before approaching the pair.

"Hey Entrapta what's going on?" I say ignoring the force captain.

"Oh hey Adora. Have met my lab partner? She brings me tiny food so I can observe the social experiment more effectively" Entrapta says not taking her eyes off the people below.

"She stole my food and then asked me to spy on people with her, is this what love feels like" Catra says smugly.

I smirk at her and move closer, "I wasn't aware you knew what love felt like."

Her mouth continues smirking but her eyes are angry, "At least I don't leave my friends behind!" she says a little louder. She moves closer to me with a balled fist.

"Are you freaking serious right now?!" I say shouting moving even closer.

"Oh come on Adora you know I'm never **too** serious" she says smugly drawing her finger down my face.

I frown and grab her shirt and push her against the wall. She looks me up and down, "Kinky" she says biting her lip.

I roll my eyes, "What are you doing here Catra?" I say in a low mutter. I feel Catra's body get chills but she ignores it.

"Relax princess I'm just here for the party. We don't have these at the Horde which you know" she says mono toned.

I put her down and she goes back to Entrapta like nothing happened.

I start to walk away when I'm stopped by Glimmer teleporting in front of me.

"Ah! Oh Glimmer you can't just teleport righ-"

"I know but it's an emergency" she says interrupting me and pulling me into the corner.

"Did something happen with Scorpia?" I say worried.

"Huh? Oh no I uh I haven't seen her in awhile.."

"WHAT!?" I yell.

"Shhh it's fine I'm handling it" she says distracted. "Ok so I just saw Bow and Perfuma dancing together to Don't Stop Believing!"

"Oh yeahh I love that song-"

"Adora focus!' Glimmer snaps.

"Um aren't you the one that lost Scorpia"

"Shhh and I'm not done yet" Glimmer says annoyed. I roll my eyes sarcastically. "They are dancing to our song! Bow and I always dance to that song at Princess Prom and now he's dancing with **her**!"

I giggle. "Glimmer are you jealous of Perfuma?" I ask.

"What no!..Well maybe a little bit...yes" she says frowning. I smile through my eyes and pull her into a hug. I rub her back and I feel tears falling down onto my back.

"I just feel like he's choosing her over me" she says in between tears.

I break the hug and put my hands on her shoulders. "He's not though, Glimmer" I say supportively.

"I know I know, you're right. Again." she says with a half smile. "But it just feels like he is."

"Well then you should tell him that" I say excitedly. "But can you do it quickly so we can get back to watching the Horde soldiers."

"Ok and you're right" she says with a smile. She gives me a hug before running down the stairs.

I smile and then turn around to see that Catra is gone once again.

_Ugh this girl is going to be the death of me_

I walk back downstairs to the main area and just then the music starts playing and everyone partners up to dance. I look to my right to see a couple and then turn back around to see none other than Catra extending her hand out to me. I roll my eyes while scoffing and take it. We start dancing...

_-Video credit: XxJelizyxX on YouTube_

Catra smirks as we dance, "I don't know about you but I am having a blast" she says smiling.

We start to turn and our eyes are locked in a fiery glare. "Whatever it is your planning it won't work" I say standing my ground.

"You sure?" she says before turning away from me.

I turn and start dancing with Glimmer who's sobbing.

"I got in a fight with Bow" she says in between tears, "What if he won't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Glimmer-"

"And I don't know where Scorpia is!" she says shouting and interrupting me.

"What?!" I say trying to wrap my head around everything she said. But we change partners again and I am dancing with Perfuma.

"Have you seen Bow?" she asks jumping into a lift. "He went to get his cummerbund but that was a little while ago, right around when that Horde princess left."

I'm about to ask her more when we change partners again and I am dancing with Glimmer.

"Glimmer when did you last see Bow?!" I ask concerned

"A while ago" she responds teary eyed.

_Oh no_

Just then we switch partners and Catra steps into my arms. Her back is against my chest.

"Maybe my plan won't work" she says with an evil grin. "But then again" she continues while dipping me. Her hands are on my back and mine are on her shoulders. My leg is in between hers and I blush while frowning. Her face leans into mine and she's an inch away from my face. "Maybe it already has" she says.

Before I can register what she says I grab her face and pull her in. I kiss her. She's surprised at first but then she kisses me back with the same intensity. She moves her hands up my back to bring me closer as I run my fingers through her hair. After what feels like an eternity we break and she slowly brings me back up our eyes locked the entire time. I don't care if everyone saw or not because I'm only focused on her right now. We're both blushing furiously. And just like that it hits me.

_I kissed my childhood best friend, an enemy of the rebellion, a Horde force captain; Catra Applesauce MeowMeow in the middle of fucking Princess Prom._

_What have I done._

_To be continued..._  
  
  
  
  
  


_A/N: I know I know. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it will be well worth the wait. I think this is how most Catradora fans imagined Princess Prom should have gone so I needed to bring it to life. Also just pretend the heat bombs don't go off right after the dance scene. I think these two need a little more time to work out their feelings for each other_ 😉

_Thanks for reading,_

❤️ _Claire_


	7. Princess Prom part 2

⚠️ _Warning: This chapter contains descriptive smut and mature themes and language_ ⚠️  
  


Adora

_I swear I don't know how I got in this situation._

One second I was standing in the middle of the dance floor, my hands over my mouth in disbelief of what I'd just done. The next I was running through the ice castle with Catra's hand in mine. I wasn't thinking. My brain wasn't working, all I felt was hot, sweet desire.

We had no idea where we were going we just ran down the hallways until coming across a guest bedroom. Catra threw open the doors and pulled me in. She slammed them shut and pushed me up against them. Her finger tracing my bottom lip.

"Are you ready for a rematch, **princess**?" she says sending chills down my body. I blush deep red and nod my head while starring into her eyes. She smirks and crashes her lips onto mine. She pins my hand above me, while her other hand explores my body. My unpinned hand is running through her wild hair.

She picks me up with one hand and I wrap my legs around her torso. She starts kissing my neck and I gasp with pleasure. I can feel her lips smirk whenever I make a noise. She playfully bites my neck before starring into my eyes. She stops and puts me down slowly. She looks at me sincerely.

"Adora I-"

"Shut up" I say grabbing her face and pulling her into me.

"NO! Wait...Adora, are you sure about this" the catgirl says her eyes filled with sadness? regret? longing?

I look down.

_I don't know_

"I don't know" I say putting my hands on her face. "But I don't care. I want you, Catra" my voice shudders as I say this and I let my body and heart become completely vulnerable. Catra wraps me in her arms and pulls me into an embrace.

This is the first time we've hugged since I joined the rebellion.

I feel her shudder and say "I want you too Adora." I sigh with relief and break the embrace to kiss her again. She returns the kiss and we feel the heat return. We make our way over to the bed and Catra pushes me down.

"Hey-" I say surprised.

"Shhh Princess, trust me" she says winking.

She takes off my shoes and slowly starts sliding my dress up. My body gets goosebumps and I get chills whenever her skin makes contact with mine. She doesn't look at me until my dress is completely off. I'm wearing a red lingerie set because Glimmer said I couldn't wear a sports bra. For once I'm glad I took her fashion advice. Catra blushes furiously and gulps.

"Ya nervous, Kitten?" I say gaining back my confidence.

Catra takes a deep breath and smirks.

"No, but you should be" she says evilly.

"Catra what ar-OOf." Catra pushes my hands down and pins them. She grabs a curtain tie and binds my hands. She ties them so that they are attached to the headboard.

"Is this really necessary" I say rolling my eyes.

"Yes Princess we're going to play a game" she says teasingly.

"Catra" I say in a warning tone but in reality I was a little excited to see what she was talking about.

"Relax Adora" she whispering in my ear. I groan and pull on the rope. It doesn't budge. "Oh come on princess we haven't even started yet" she says getting up to grab something.

She comes with something in her hands. She straddles me which makes me blush despite my brain telling me not to.

"Ok here's the game princess. I have a piece of ice which I'm going to use to kiss **all** over your body. If u squirm even a little bit my claws will come out a little bit. Every time you squirm or make a noise you get scratched. Ya got it princess?" she says leaning over me.

_I am totally fucked_

I nod my head starring into her blue/yellow eyes. She grins and puts the ice in her mouth. She starts at my neck and I gasp at how cold it is. I feel a claw nick my stomach.

_Shit. Adora just don't move or make any noise. Fuck. This was hard_

She starts moving lower to my chest. She unhooks my bra and pulls it off with caution. I see her blush before going back to work. As soon as she makes contact with the nipple my body lurches and a frustrated sound escapes my lips. Another claw nicks my stomach and I feel the catgirl grin as she continues to kiss my breasts. I bite my lip and force my body and mouth to be quiet. She kisses everywhere leaving faded red marks. Her tongue was warm against my cold skin. The ice is almost melted now and I feel the cold liquid drip down.

"Sit tight princess, you're not done yet" Catra says with a wink. She gets up and I groan in frustration. She giggles and grabs another piece of ice before jumping back on top of me. She puts it in her mouth and starts tracing it down my stomach. I inhale sharply when she starts to get lower. My body tenses and I feel another nick on my stomach.

"Cat-ra" I say moaning.

"Hmmm princess, what was that?" she says teasingly. She drops the ice and grabs the hem of my lacy underwear with her teeth.

_Ohhhhh....fuck me_

The catgirl gets on all fours and pulls my underwear down slowly. She pulls them down my legs and then throws them on the ground.

So there I was naked, shivering with my arms bound. All I could do wasstare into those pretty eyes.

Catra giggles and straddles we once more _._ She leans down and kisses me. Her mouth was cold from the ice but her tongue was warm. I moan into the kiss wanting more...wanting her.

"Calm down princess, don't get too excited now" the feline says breaking the kiss. My cheeks flush and she slowly starts going back down.

_Oh no..oh fuck..is she?_

Catra forces my legs open and grabs the ice with her mouth.

_Oh shit. WAIT!_

"Ahhhhhhmmmm" I say gasping as she presses the ice on my clit.

She giggles and licks, alternating from her warm tongue to the cold ice.

I pull on the ropes and body trembles at every touch from her. Her fourth claw extends on my stomach.

"Oh forgot to mention. After you move for the fifth time you lose and I stop.

_Fuck. Really?! Dammit...I'll have to stay still_

I nod my head and she smirks and goes back to work.

_Ohhhhh Fuck this is sooo hard...I feel my body tensing ready to squirm_

Catra circles my clit sending me into a frenzy. I moan loudly and tilt my head back. My legs are shaking and I feel the fifth claw dig into my skin.

_Shit! I'm all out...I can't move...I need more_

Catra keeps the ice on my clit but moves her mouth down to my vagina. She starts licking the entrance.

_I want to move soooo bad but I can't....not yet_

She does a flicking motion with her mouth and she hits the spot.

"Hmm-" a moan escapes my lips but I stop it before Catra can hear.

She continues and pulls my hips towards her in a wave-like cycle. The rhythm drives me towards climax. I feel myself inches away from pleasure when she presses deeper causing me to exhale the moans I've been holding in. She immediately moves away a removes the ice, much to my dismay.

"Sorry princess, maybe next time" she says winking.

"Catra!" I say angry and frustrated. My cheeks are flushed redand my clit and pussy are throbbing for more.

Catra giggles and straddles me. She puts her hand on my cheek and kisses me. "You didn't think I was done done yet did you?" she says teasingly. I give her a confused look and she takes off her jacket. She starts to unbutton her shirt she gets to the third button when I lunge up to kiss her. We start making out and she loosens the ropes and I get out of them. I immediately wrap my arms around her body moving into her. I hear her purr moan and I bite her lip playfully. I start to unbutton the rest of shirt and I slide it down her arms. She's not wearing a bra...

Her nipples were hard because of cold air and I started kissing them as she moaned, pulling my hair. I suck her breasts leaving faded purple spots _._ She giggles and pulls me back up to kiss me. I start unbuttoning her pants and push her off me.

Now it's her turn to be surprised. I give her smug look before getting on top of her and pulling her pants off completely. She was wearing a black thong. I smirk as I look at her. She was blushing red and trying to cover her face.

_Oh no that won't do_

I grab her neck tie and bind her hands behind her back before laying her back down.

"Seriously Adora?" she says unnamused.

"You did it to me" I say with a shrug.

She rolls her eyes and blushes.

I go back down and play with the string hem of her thong. I slide my fingers all around avoiding the **sensitive** parts as I watch her get more and more frustrated.

I twirl the string of her thong in my finger and say teasingly, "Ready to go again?"

The feline shakes her head and bites her lip. I pull her thong off in one swift motion and start fingering her clit.

"Mmmmmm" Catra says moaning. I feel her claws grip the bed sheets. I smirk smugly and continue. I lick her entrance a little to tease her...It worked.

"Why'd you stop" the catgirl says annoyed.

_I have an idea_

I flip the girl over so she's on her knees. I grab her binded hands and pull her up forcefully so her back's against my chest. She lets out a yelp of surprise.

I nibble her ear and say, "It's my turn now **kitten** "

I hear her gulp and try to say something but I push her back down forcefully before she can. I position myself so I can finger her from behind.

"Wait Adorammm" Catra starts to say as I put a finger in. The feline moans into the pillow. I smirk and continue moving my finger in a continuous motion while jamming my hips into her to add more stimulation. After the catgirl seems to be adjusting I back off removing my finger.

Catra tries to look up to see what I'm doing and I push two fingers in smoothly.

"Oh Fuckmmmmm" Catra cries jamming her face back into the pillow. I giggle but try not to let her hear it. I pull her up and travel my hand up her torso and grab onto her boobs. I push slightly harder causing her to gasp. My hand travels to her throat to choke her and her head leans back from pleasure. She puts her head back down and puts my fingers in her mouth sucking on them. Every time I ram my fingers she bites down slightly which makes me go faster.

I push her back down on the bed again. I pull her hair and lean down to her ear again.

"Ready for more **kitty**?"

Catra is out of breath and tries to say, "Adorah ah yes." I smile and lower her hair down and my hand on her neck with my fingers still in her hair. I put three fingers in before Catra could react and push her head down at the same time. Catra lets out a very audible moan and I pick up the pace. I feel her getting wetter and wetter. Her breath and heartbeat increasing as well as her moans becoming louder. I feel her inches from climax when I take my fingers out and untie her hands.

"Ughhhhh Adoraaaaaaa" Catra says exhausted and unsatisfied.

"Hey you didn't let me cum either" I say standing my ground.

Catra rolls her eyes and says, "Well why don't we make that happen for both of us."

I smile and pull her onto my lap. She puts her hands my face and leans in for a kiss. I kiss her back sweeter than before but still passionate. I feel her fingers start to roam down my chest when I hear an explosion in the distance.

We jump apart scared and I look at Catra with wide eyes. I look at her and frown upon realization. She wasn't surprised. She knew this explosion was going to happen. She **distracted** me. She **used** me!

Catra recognizes that I know and starts to come closer. "Adora I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Catra!" I yell at her.

_All I feel is rage. All my emotions are clouded by anger. I feel hot tears stream down my face but all I feel is anger._

I get up and quickly pull on my underwear, bra and dress. I attempt to fix my ponytail and grab my butterfly hair pin. I point it at her with no love in my eyes.

"This isn't over" I say and then run out of the room leaving Catra naked and shivering in the room. I run back down the halls towards the ballroom.

_I am soooo stupid. Why would I ever think that Catra would want me like that. She was just distracting me. This was all part her plan all along. And I fell for it..._   
  
  


_A/N: Hehe this chapter was fun to write. This is my first time writing smut so hopefully it wasn't too cringey. Of course we need to end with some good Catradora angst or it wouldn't be a true Catradora story ;) but in all seriousness let me know what you guys want to see in future chapters because constructive criticism is always appreciated_ 😊

_Stay safe and healthy, Til next time,_

❤️ _Claire_


	8. Princess Prom part 3

Catra

_She left me...again._

_I mean it's kinda my fault but why did she have to go. I wish I never went through with this stupid plan._

Tears roll down my face and hit the bed sheets leaving spots. Before I know it I'm sobbing. The sheets are covered in spots. I wrap it around my body, shivering. 

_Why?_

After I stop crying, I finally snap out of it and come to my senses. I stand up and put on my clothes. I look in the mirror and straighten my tie. I smile while wiping my face and fixing my hair.

_Who needs Adora anyways. I need to go finish what I came here for in the first place._

I walk outside and run back down the hallways dodging the falling ice pieces. I get back to the ballroom. The guests are running around and looking for the exit. I don't see Ice princess anywhere. But I do see a familiar red dress catch my eye.

_Hey Adora_

I walk up to the blonde running around frantically.

"BOW? GLIMMER?! Where are you guys?!" she yells.

"Aw where are your friends **princess**?" I say giggling.

She turns around and lunges her fist at me but I dodge it.

"I'm a little too quick for you Adora" I say with a wink.

She snarls and tackles me to the ground.

"Hey if you wanted to top me again you could have just said so" I say confidently.

"This is no time for games Catra. Where. Are. They!" she says snarling. I notice that the ice has started to go back up. I laugh and scratch her back. She yells in pain and I hop onto a floating ice piece. It goes all the way up to the top of the castle.

When I turn around a see Adora running towards me. I dodge her and she trips on my shoe. She huffs and gets up swinging her fist towards me. I dodge her once again and jump on her back causing her to fall again. I smile watching her groan in pain.

_It doesn't feel good, does it Blondie?_

"Catra why are you doing this?" She says from the ground. She stands up to face me and I stand in shock. My heart does a double take.

_Because I miss you_

"Because you left me Adora. You left me to deal with Shadow Weaver and Hordak and you left our..our friendship" I stumble on the last part not knowing what we were anymore.

Adora looks up. Her bright blue eyes are filled with tears. I feel like she stabbed my heart with that look. She just looks so sad.

"Catra you know I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave any of you not Lonnie, Rogelio even Kyle! But I have a responsibility as She-Ra, besides the Horde is **evil** Catra. C'mon you know that they're evil! And you chose to stay even though you could join the rebellion with me!" she holds out her hand on the last part.

_Just take her hand Catra_

"Catra just take my hand. We can go back to Bright Moon together and everything can go back to things used to be" she says her voice breaking.

_Take her hand Catra!_

I reach out but something stops me. I frown and look back up to Adora.

"I'm sorry Adora but I've come to far and I can't give up. I-I belong with the Horde" I say looking away from blonde. I'm scared what I'll do if I see her right now.

"But-but Catra-" she starts.

"No! Don't you get it?! Things will **never** go back to the way they were. You made your choice. You have to live with it!" I yell releasing my anger. A single tear falls down Adora's cheek.

She frowns and wipes it. "Fine" she says charging at me. I dodge again and go to elbow her but she lunges out of the way. I realize that I'm going to fall off the edge. I close my eyes and wait for the ground but it never comes. I open my eyes to see Adora holding me by my shirt. Our faces were so close that I could see every detail on her face.

I pull her close and kiss her. She kisses me back. It's bittersweet. Her face is wet from crying but she tastes the same as before, like strawberries. I breathe her in one more time before breaking the kiss.

Adora looks at me trying to understand what's going on.

"Goodbye Adora" I say. Her eyes go wide and scratch her hand causing her to let go. I fall.

"Noooo Catra!" I hear her yell. I land on the Horde ship. Scorpia opens the trapdoor and I jump inside.

"Ready to go Wildcat?" she says happily.

"Let's just get out of here" I say frowning towards the ground.

Rogelio flies the ship up and we see Adora hanging off the ledge. She realizes we have Glimmer and Bow prisoner. Her eyes go wide with shock and then turn to anger. She looks deadly angry. I get caught off guard by how she looks at me. It's like her bright blue eyes are piercing my soul. I keep my tough guy act up until we fly away.

"I'm going to the dormitory room for a quick nap. Don't bother me." I say to everyone.

"You could just say you're having a cat nap" Lonnie says with a chuckle. Everyone else chuckles and I slam her into the side of the ship.

"Wow you're real funny Lonnie. So funny that I should bring you to Hordak so you can show him how funny you are" I threaten.

Lonnie glares but says "Sorry Force Captain Catra. It won't happen again."

I walk off and grumble "it better not." I close the door to the dormitory and lay down on a cot. I hug my knees to my chest and cry into my arms. I cry and cry and cry until I can't anymore.

I feel exhausted. I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. I close my eyes and before I know it I've fallen asleep.  
  


_A/N: Hi! I've been putting off writing this chapter because ya know it's really sad but I finally finished it so yeah that's good. Anyways hope u enjoyed all the angst_ 👍   
_Please forgive me for the emotional trauma I may have caused with this chapter_

_Remember to drink water and to eat some food today,_

❤️ _Claire_


End file.
